There are several references which are considered to be relevant to the discussions which are set forth in the Detailed Description of the Inventions, and which are referred to therein as stated after each of the following references. These references are:
D. E. Rumelhart, J. L. McClelland, and the PDP Research Group, .ul Parallel Distributed Processing, Vol. 1: Foundations .eul Cambridge, Mass: MIT Press, 1986,(herein Rumelhart 1986).
J. J. Hopfield, .ul "Neurons With Graded Response Have Collective Computational Properties Like Those of Two-State Neurons," Proceedings of the National Academy of Sciences, .eul pp. 3088,3092, May, 1984, (herein Hopfield 1984).
S. Y. Kung and J. N. Hwang, .ul "A Unified Systolic Architecture for Artificial Neural Networks", Journal of Parallel and Distributed Computing 6, .eul pp. 358-387, 1989, (herein Kung 1989).
P. Treleaven and M. Vellasco, .ul "Neural Networks on Silicon.", .eul in M. Sami and F. Sistante, editor, .ul Wafer Scale Integration, III .eul (IFIP June 1989), pp. 1-10, Elsevier Science Publishers, B.V. (North-Holland), 1990, (herein Treleven, 1990).
J. J. Hopfield and D. W. Tank, .ul "Neural Computation of Decisions in Optimization Problems", .eul pp. 141,152, 1985, (herein Hopfield 1985).